


I Need You Here

by MissyNekoChan



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Break Up, Confessions, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Break Up, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyNekoChan/pseuds/MissyNekoChan
Summary: It's late at night and Pico opens his door to find Keith, fresh out of a breakup and drenched in rain and tears.
Relationships: Pico/Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin'), Pico/Boyfriend(Keith)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 293





	I Need You Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated T for some cursing!
> 
> Also, this ship is underrated and there isn't enough content for it so I've decided to provide! Please enjoy!

“Don’t think I haven't noticed dumbass!” Girlfriend yelled.

Keith stared in horror at her.

Her eyes were red and her eyelids were puffy from crying.

“I see the way you fucking look at him! I see how you blush when he’s around! I thought you loved me!”   
The blue haired boy tried to speak, but the lump in his throat proved his efforts to be futile.

“I thought we were fucking special! I couldn’t have been more wrong!”   
She threw her arms up in anger.

“Girlfriend I-”   
“Shut up! Shut up and get out!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that was how Keith got to where he was now.

Out on the street at night with his possessions shoved into a backpack.

He knew that there was no turning back now.

On top of his already awful night, it began to rain.

He didn’t own an umbrella and he really didn’t want to sleep in the rain, so he began to run.

Running towards the only place he could think of going.

His tears streaked down his face along with the droplets of rain.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pico stared up at his ceiling, allowing himself to be lulled to sleep by the pattering of rain on the window of his dingy house.

He was disturbed when he heard a loud knocking on his door.

Who the hell would be at his house this late at night?   
He hauled himself to his feet as the knocking continued.

Jeez.

Reluctantly, Pico opened the door.

He was shocked to see Keith standing there in the rain.

He had his backpack slung over his shoulder, he was soaking wet, and it looked like he had been… crying?   
Yeah, his eyes made it clear that the water on his face wasn't just rain.

He also seemed tired and winded.

Had he ran here?

More importantly, why was he here?

“Keith?”

The blue haired boy opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Instead, he cried harder.

His legs seemed to give up as he stumbled forward before collapsing into Pico’s arms.

Luckly, he managed to catch him.

The ginger could feel tears soaking into his green sweater and he could feel his friend shaking.

He had never really been the best at comforting people, but he had to try.

He gently rubbed his friend’s back.

“Hey. It’s ok.”   
He didn’t know what had happened to Keith, but he was really worried.

He had never seen his friend get this upset.

Ever.

They stayed there like that for a while, standing in the doorway, until Keith had finally calmed down enough to pull himself off his friend.

“T-thanks,” he sniffled.

“No problem,” Pico responded as he closed the door to shield them from the rain.

“So what brings you here Keith?”   
His friend stiffend at that question.   
“You don’t gotta answer if you don’t want to!”

“I was-”

He paused.

“I was wondering if I could stay here for a while?”   
The last time Pico checked, Keith was living with Girlfriend.

Had something happened?   
He didn’t press it as he didn’t want to make his friend more upset then he already was.

“If you can put up with this mess of a house then yes.”   
Keith giggled.

“Thanks Pico.”   
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that was how the two ended up on the couch together, both of them in their pajamas and curled up under a blanket, watching TV.

Keith was much calmer then he had been when he had first turned up at Pico’s door.

Pico was kind of enjoying this.

It felt nice to have someone spend time with him.

He got lonely sometimes.

No one ever really wanted to hang out with him.

But Keith was different.

Keith was nice.

Really nice.

“Hey Pico?”   
The ginger haired boy snapped out of his daydream to look at his friend.

“Yeah?”

“You were curious about why I was here. I’m ready to tell you.”   
Pico stared as Keith looked down at his legs.

“Girlfriend kicked me out.”   
“What! Why?” Pico yelled.

“It’s because- it’s because- because…”

Pico was on the edge of his seat.

“I l..k.. y…” Was all he could make out.

“What was that?”

Keith looked up at him.

He looked like he was about to cry again.

“I like you!” He yelled before clamping a hand over his mouth.

“You- like me?”   
He couldn’t believe it.   
Keith liked him.

This was a situation that only happened in his dreams.

But this was real.

This was definitely real.

Pico smiled as he lunged at his friend and tackled him against the arm of the couch in a hug.

“P-pico?!”   
He smiled as he looked at Keith’s face.

“You’re an idiot.”

With that, he leaned in and kissed him.

It felt like a fantasy.


End file.
